Azure Vixen
by Mei.EndofStory
Summary: Hisagi allowed himself to have a one-night stand, that quickly turned into a one-night and one-morning stand. He hoped that he could just forget about it but with friends like his and all the bad luck, it's impossible. Especially since she's the 5th Divisions new fuku-Taicho. Hisagi ShuuheixOC. Slight AU, but I'm going to try and keep it pretty close. Set when Aizen first leaves.


Hisagi, Shuuhei frowned deeply into his sake bottle. It was just another one of those days when, though his friends were there, he felt completely alone. The betrayal of Tosen Taicho was still a fresh wound that he was licking. The idea that everything he had ever heard from the man had been a lie was ludicrous. He couldn't even imagine it, because everything Tosen Taicho had ever said still made sense to him, everything but the betrayal. With that in mind, Hisagi remembered back to his conversation with Komamura Taicho. They promised each other to open the eyes of Tosen and claim him back to Seirseitei. Hisagi sure hoped it was possible, more than anything else he had ever hoped for in his life.

A sudden harsh jab to his ribs caused him to look up, frown still in place.

"Stop being so fuckin' depressed!" Ikkaku shouted over the music in the bar, "Have some fun!"

Hisagi rolled his eyes but couldn't stop the grin from sprouting across his face. Ikkaku might be tactless but sometimes people needed some to just come out and say the truth. Hisagi took a rather large gulp of his sake and the warming effect was an immediate welcome. Kira smiled at him kindly before returning to his conversation with Matsumoto. The rather _-ahem-_ curvy woman was grinned and laughing loudly, a deep red blush across her cheeks. Renji was glaring at Yumichika, growling that his _"figure"_ was completely fine. The scene made Hisagi genuinely happy, to see his friends so easy going but at the same time his thoughts continued to trail back to his _former _Taicho.

With fierce defiance against his thoughts, Hisagi finished his sake bottle in one go. Iba clapped him on the shoulder, grinning widely.

"Nicely done fuku-Taicho!"

Hisagi could only give him a meek smile back as the warm sake permeated his senses. Already his vision was slightly hazy and his shoulders relaxed a little _too _much. He stumbled a half step into Ikkaku and the man just gave him a large smirk. Hisagi fought the temptation to pout but knew that he would only come to regret it in the morning.

"Yo-You okaaaay? Hisagi-kunn?" Kira slurred, smiling at him.

"Perf'ct," He hummed, "Jus' gunna sit."

Hisagi walked away from the group, feeling in better spirits immediately. He tried to think about what had him so depressed only moments ago but the sake made it hard. With a grin he sat at the bar, deciding that he would rather not remember for as long as possible.

"'Nother sake." He asked as politely as he could.

The man behind the counter nodded and Hisagi dropped enough money on the table to cover it. He picked up his new bottle and turned in his chair to survey the bar. He had never really been to a place like this before but somehow (and he shuddered to think _how_) Matsumoto had found it. The bar was sort of modern, for the World of the Living anyway, with what he had suspected as decently modern music. He took another gulp, thanking whatever was in control of everything for creating sake, when he caught someone watching him.

At first glance he thought maybe she _wasn't_ looking at him but when he looked to his sides he noticed not many people close. His suspicion was confirmed when a rather large smirk tugged at the edges of her lips, as if laughing at him. He narrowed his eyes slightly before turning back around to face the barman. If Hisagi was honest with himself, he was actually quiet embarrassed. He wasn't particularly shy, actually barely at all but when attractive women did things like _that smirk_ he found it kind of hard not to be.

Hisagi glanced under his arm, trying to see if she was still there or not but she had gone. He let out a slightly disappointed sigh before deciding to head back to his friends. Kira was, as expected, completely intoxicated, holding onto Iba as if his life depended on it. By now it probably did but when Hisagi made his reappearance the blonde man deftly removed himself and threw an arm over his friends shoulders.

"Hisagi-kun! Y-You work too hard!" He cried out, "W-We all work hard!"

Kira's nose suddenly scrunched up, "'Cept Rangiku-san."

They all laughed while Matsumoto pouted, crossing her arms under her chest.

"I'll stop askin' you here!" She threatened mildly but even they could see the small smile she tried keeping back.

Suddenly Hisagi got the feeling that he was being stared at. He tried craning his neck to see but it was pretty useless with the crowd of people. Renji noticed his awkward position, looking around as well. When he spotted nothing he turned back, giving his friend a confused stare.

"Somethin' the matter, Hisagi?"

"Do ya ever get the feeling someones starin' at you?" He asked, eyes still roaming.

"All the time!" Yumichika and Matsumoto spoke up quickly, giving each other huge grins.

"Not you two." Hisagi mumbled.

Kira attempted to search the area as well, pushing himself up by using Hisagi's shoulder. Nobody looked overly interested in them, save a few people but dismissed it as their Hakama or odd looks. And that's when he noticed her, casually leaning against the bar not too far away. She was decently tall and her shocking azure hair definitely stood out. She was too far way for him to get a good look at her face but he could see she was smiling, amused.

"Ya mean her?" Kira asked, pointing rather obviously in her direction.

"Yeahhh." Hisagi mumbled, standing a bit straighter.

"Who?" Yumichika asked, jumping between the two men.

He followed the line from Kira's finger and his mouth made a shocked 'o'.

"She's beautiful." Yumichika breathed.

Everyone else turned to look as well and Matsumoto raised one delicate eyebrow.

"She's staring at _you_, Hisagi-kun. You should go introduce yourself!" Matsumoto cheered, pulling Kira away.

Hisagi made a face, turning back to everyone. He didn't particularly _want_ to introduce himself. He was content staying right where he was, drinking himself in a stupor, then heading home for a few hours of sleep before work. It was still chaos at the 9th Division but he was slowly gaining control again. He sighed deeply, finish the bottle in his hands before he could think about his former Taicho again.

"I'll get you a new one!" Yumichika chirped quickly, rushing away.

The group watched as he easily slid onto the stool next to the azure woman, she turned towards him smiling brightly. Hisagi never was one for eavesdropping but he would admit that he wished to hear what Yumichika was saying. Hisagi slouched forward slightly, feeling the sake course through him but just as his eyes began to drop slightly, Yumichika pointed in his direction, causing Hisagi to all but jump to attention. His brow furrowed when the woman laughed, placing a pale hand on Yumichika's arm.

"Wat's he sayin' Ikkaku?" Hisagi asked, turning to stare at the bald man.

He simply shrugged his shoulders, looking away from the situation entirely, "Do' know."

"Kira?" Hisagi asked hopefully, deflating when he noticed the blonde man snoozing against Iba's shoulder.

Suddenly Matsumoto leaned past him, extending a hand out, "Matsumoto, Rangiku!"

Hisagi gulped, feeling the cool metal of his explosive choker press against his neck. Had it ever felt so tight before? He really _was_ drunk.

"Ryuuno, Suzume." A voice replied and Hisagi immediately knew it was _her_.

The woman who had been staring at him while he sat at the bar. The woman who had been sending him amused smirks for his apparent stupidity. The woman who, for some reason in his inebriated mind, was all but undressing him with her eyes. His cheeks twinged pink, from both the sake and his stupid thoughts.

"Abarai, Renji!" The red head smirked, "And this here is Kira and Iba."

Hisagi still had yet to turn around, he didn't know if he could but as the sake continued to strum through his veins he found the courage to do so. He turned slowly, pretending to just notice her. He decided that playing stupid, even if he _wasn't_, made this awkward situation more bearable. He could blame it on being drunk to his friends tomorrow, he just _knew_ they would give him hell for this.

"Ikkaku." The 11th Squad, 3rd Seat greeted.

When Hisagi finally came face to face with her, he was surprised by her close proximity. Her face less than a foot away from his and her dark blue eyes shined with amusement. That same smile continued to tug at her lips, a thin line between amused and perverse. Automatically Hisagi found himself bowing slightly and when he heard the laughs from his friends he straightened quickly, completely embarrassed.

"H-Hisagi, Shuuhei." He muttered.

The grin that she struggled to keep off her face broke free and Hisagi had wished it hadn't. It was captivating in a unique way. But before he could apologize for the awkwardness she gave him a slight bow as well. When she stood straight the blush on Hisagi's face only intensified. She suddenly reached her hand forward, allowing him to see the bottle of sake. He reached out, taking it from her grasp and chuckled nervously.

"Arigato." He said and almost jumped when her fingers brushed over his.

He blinked. Had he just imagined that?

"_My Pleasure__._" She purred.

No, he definitely had not.

* * *

When Hisagi woke the next morning he felt like dying. Like curling up in his blanket, on his futon and going to sleep to never wake up again. He wasn't sure what time it was but he was probably late for work. He chanced the light not burning his eyes and peaked one open slightly. He allowed his eye to close before doing a double take, forcing himself to sit up. He hissed quietly, his hang over throbbing behind his eyes and in his ears.

"Where...?" He asked himself, taking in his surroundings.

This room was _not_ his room. At least he didn't _think_ it was his room. It sort of resembled his room, in a way you would say all apartments walls are similar but none of the personal effects were his. He glanced around the room again before a wild blush spread over his cheeks._ Oh_. The Hakama on the floor was his, as was the zanpakuto resting against the wall. He tried to remember what had happened last night but it was all very vague as the after affects of sake were still going strong.

_"My, my, Hi-sa-gi-kun, how about we at least make it to my place?"_

Hisagi groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. Whoever the woman was she had thoroughly enjoyed embarrassing him and at the moment he could only think of her azure hair. He could clearly remember her amused smirks, not unkind but still slightly teasing. A light snort beside him caused him to pause in his thinking and he sent a cautious glance over his shoulder. It _was_ the woman from the night before.

Her azure hair fanned out around her face and her pale skin shone lightly in the sun. Hisagi noticed it look particularly soft and before he could stop himself, his fingers began tracing the curve of her side. When she didn't wake or stir he laid the palm of his hand down instead, allowing it to follow the same curve as his fingers did.

"Mmm." She hummed and in his surprise Hisagi pulled back.

She turned to face him, dark eyes watching him carefully before allowing that slow, amused smirk splash across pink lips. She pushed herself into a seated position and that unique smirk turned into a sensual smile. That's when Hisagi noticed that she was still naked, quickly realizing that _he too_ was still naked. For some reason the idea embarrassed him. Though he had seen _all_ of her the night before, somehow the morning after seemed wrong and shameful.

"Care for a repeat?" She asked easily, eyes greedy.

"W-What?"

"A repeat," She said seriously, twinkle in her eyes, "Of last night. Before you go."

Hisagi probably looked like a fish out of water, mouth gaping open, and in all honesty he felt like one too. He had never been with a woman who so openly expressed what she wanted. He had also never woke the next morning in a strangers home and stayed, long enough for said stranger to wake. If it had been his house would this woman have left without being so bold?

"I'll take that as a "no"," She said, stretching her long arms above her head, "I'll let you take first shower, since you're late Hisagi fuku-Taicho."

For a brief moment Hisagi remembered the way he held her wrists together, above her head. The way he bit and nipped all of the skin along her neck and the way her nude torso stretched so she could meet his thrusts. He glanced at her again, noticing the many small bruises covering her neck and chest, a few dipping as low as the blanket would allow him to see.

"Gomen nasai." Hisagi mumbled, rubbing his face again.

"Hmm?" She looked down, giving a wide smirk, "Don't be. I really _enjoyed_ every minute."

Hisagi just sighed, not believing his luck. Or lack there of. He still wasn't quite sure which category this night would fall under. Her words gave his ego a huge boost but her boldness... When the bed suddenly moved he turned back to glance at the woman. She was still smirking at him as she scooted closer, her bed sheet falling away, leaving nothing to his imagination. This was bad luck, Hisagi decided.

She wrapped her long, pale arms around his shoulders, pressing her chest into his back and Hisagi blushed for what seemed like the millionth time since last night. He turned his head to better accommodate hers, allowing her chin to rest in the crook of his neck, her lips brushing his ear.

"So how about it _Hi-sa-gi-kun_? Shower? Or repeat? Cause I would say, I'm leaning closer to the latter myself." She whispered and though the words themselves weren't in anyway _too _provocative the way she said them had Hisagi agreeing without a thought.

* * *

"Sooo, how was last night, _Hi-sa-gi-kun_?" Renji asked, smirking widely.

"Shut up, Baka." Hisagi grunted, shoving the bastard away from himself.

"Ne, she wasn't _bad_ was she? Or was it _you_?" Renji teased, shoving Hisagi back just as harshly.

Hisagi flushed red, glaring at his so called friend and turned away, scowling at his mountain of paper work. Renji chuckled, plopping down in the seat in front of the desk and made himself comfortable. Hisagi's scowl only deepened, knowing full well that Renji wasn't going to give up anytime soon, and started reading through the first documents he could reach.

"So details?" Renji asked casually, too casually.

"None." Hisagi replied automatically, signing his name and reaching for another report.

"Ahh, you're no fun Hisagi. She was that good, huh?" Hisagi shot him another glare but sighed when Renji only continued to smirk.

"If I tell you something, will you leave me alone, Abarai?" Renji put on a thoughtful look, tapping his chin with his finger.

"Hmm. If it's good enough." Renji nodded, smiling wickedly.

Hisagi weighed his options. He could easily tell Renji a lie but it probably wouldn't be enough, the red head was too perceptive when he wanted to be. This only left him with his second option. Telling Renji some _real_news and hope that the man was appeased enough to leave him alone to his work.

"Alright but don't tell anyone else. I don't need the gossip right now." Hisagi mumbled and Renji nodded eagerly, leaning forward slightly.

"It... Was amazing." Hisagi replied simply, flushing again.

"Ne? That's it? No good Hisagi fuku-Taicho! Ya know reports have to be more detailed than that!" Renji bellowed, "Re-do the report!"

Hisagi frowned again while his friend cackled like a beast.

"We had a repeat..." Hisagi trailed off, thinking of early in the morning.

"Eh? Nani?" Renji choked, "C-Come again?"

"This morning." Hisagi nodded in conformation.

"Woah! That is news!" Renji smiled widely, "Gunna happen again?"

"I'm not sure..." Hisagi frowned, "I don't think it's going to be like that."

"Nonsense," Renji waved off, "She wants you. Everyone could see that last night! Hell, even _Kira_ remembered!"

"Kira?" Hisagi asked, slightly shocked.

"Mhmm. He asked if he had been imagining things when I talked to him earlier. He said he could have sworn she was an "Azure Vixen" or something." Renji quoted, fingers in the air.

"Oh god." Hisagi sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"It's not that bad Hisagi. You should be honored. She's hot." Renji nodded sagely, ignoring his friends panic.

The sudden knock on the door caused both men to look up. Renji shot him a look that clearly said things weren't over before standing from his seat.

"Have a good day Hisagi fuku-Taicho." Renji grinned, sauntering to the door.

Hisagi groaned again glancing down at his paper work, "Just let whoever it is in."

"Right." Renji replied, but when he opened the door he froze.

Hisagi looked up, watching curiously as a wide grin spread across the tall mans face. He glanced over quickly and Hisagi noted a mischievous glint in his eye before he turned back to the person on the other side of the door.

"Ah, afternoon, Abarai fuku-Taicho."

Hisagi's mouth dropped open.

_"No. W-What's _she_ doing here! Is.. Is she stalking me?" _

"Ahh, you're Ryuuno-san, if I remember correctly," Renji chuckled evilly, "Afternoon."

"Ryuuno fuku-Taicho now, actually. It's good you're here. Two birds with one stone." Hisagi could hear the amusement in her voice.

"Oh?" Renji asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mhmm. May I come in?"

_"No!"_ Hisagi's inner voice screamed.

"Ah, please do, we weren't busy." Renji smirked, stepping away from the door so she could enter.

Hisagi froze completely and his jaw snapped shut in an audible "click". Suzume looked _good_ in the black and white Hakama. Her zanpakuto was slung across her back in a lazy way and her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail.

_"Really good." _Hisagi's inner voice praised and he fought the urge to snap at it.

"So, Ryuuno fuku-Taicho? Who are you replacing? Not me, I hope." Renji joked, holding a hand over his chest.

"No. Not you," She smiled, glancing at Hisagi, "Or _you,_ Hisagi fuku-Taicho, so no need to worry. I'm replacing Momo fuku-Taicho for the time being. I was third seat in the 5th Division. Sou-Taicho has deemed me mentally stable so I am to preform the duties until Momo fuku-Taicho is better."

"Ahh, well this is a pleasant surprise," Renji voiced, "Ne? Hisagi fuku-Taicho?"

Hisagi gulped, his metal choker feeling tight again. He nodded slowly, trying to give her a smile but it seemed strained, even to himself.

"Congratulations, Ryuuno fuku-Taicho." Hisagi mumbled, standing to give a slight bow.

Renji struggled to keep the grin on his face under control and Ryuuno gave him the same amused smirk he had seen before. Her eyes twinkled in amusement and she returned the bow.

"Arigato, _Hi-sa-gi _fuku-Taicho. It means a lot," She grinned, "I would _love_ to stay and play-"

Renji laughed loudly at that, clutching his sides in humor but Ryuuno continued, seemingly unfazed by his loud gawf's.

"-but I really must go report to Kira fuku-Taicho and Matsumoto fuku-Taicho as well. Have a great day fuku-Taicho's! Ja, ne!"

And she whipped around, walking leisurely from the room. Hisagi stared after her in complete and utter shock, allowing himself to drop into his chair. Renji recovered shortly after she left, coughing to keep his laughter at bay. He turned a wild grin towards Hisagi, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Some luck, huh?" He joked.

"Bad luck." Hisagi groaned, throwing his head down and wishing away the "Azure Vixen" from his mind.


End file.
